1. Field of Art
The disclosure relates to performing molecular layer deposition (MLD) on a substrate using radicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
MLD is a thin film deposition method for depositing molecules onto a substrate as a unit to form polymeric films on the substrate. In MLD, a molecular fragment is deposited during each reaction cycle. The precursors for MLD have typically been homobifunctional reactants. The MLD method is generally used for growing organic polymers such as polyamides on the substrate.
The precursors for MLD may be used to grow hybrid organic-inorganic polymers such as Alucone and Zircone. Alucone refers to an aluminum alkoxide polymer having carbon-containing backbones and may be obtained from a reaction of trimethylaluminum (TMA:Al(CH3)3) and ethylene glycol. Zircone refers to a hybrid organic-inorganic compound obtained from a reaction of a diol (e.g., ethylene glycol) with a zirconium precursor (e.g., zirconium t-butoxide Zr[OC(CH3)3)]4, tetrakis(dimethylamido)zirconium Zr[N(CH3)2]4).